Because The Night
by Nykali
Summary: Boy sees girl. Boy likes girl. Boy kidnaps girl? Hinata is stuck in a life of trial and tribulation, she's married to a man who loathes her, and her family has deserted her. Will a man who comes to kidnap her be her hero? KakuHina M ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter One, Broken

A/N: Okay here we go. I know this pairing may be a bit erm..odd, but I decided that I would try it out and see if it works well with the readers. I have decided to endure the constant throwing of tomatoes from the NaruHina fangirls and take a gamble by writing this story. I have never seen one of these before and if they are out there well, I am sure there aren't many. I am a serious Akatsuki fan and having already started working on a KisaSaku fic, (which will be out soon, KisaSaku fans!) I thought to myself 'Who would be a good yet strange couple centering on an Akatsuki guy (purrs) and one of my favorite female protagonists, Hinata?' That's when I realized that no one that I knew had done a KakuHina fic. So I jumped for joy-inwardly of course, my husband would have looked at me oddly-and thought a little longer on this idea. After a day or so of brainstorming I started working on this first chapter. I thought it came out pretty good, so let's see what you guys think..

Me: *click..click..click...click* Hmm..

Hidan: What the fuck are you doing?

Me: Err...Hidan? I'm umm...writing.

Hidan: Why the hell are you doing that? Who the fuck writes just to write? Fuck woman.

Me: Err...Okay! Then umm... here it goes. The first chapter of 'Because The Night'

Hidan: Hey...you would make a great sacrifice...*removes scythe*

ME!!: EEK! *runs* Hope you enjoy the story guys!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any other aspect of Naruto...**Damn IT!**

**--**

**Chapter One: Broken.**

Hinata sat on the rooftop carefully tracing the clouds with her fingers.

She had always rather liked clouds, as they could float around from place to place without any ties whatsoever to where they were before. A small blue jay perched right above her head, and twittered a little tune. Hinata found herself humming along to it. The melody spoke of all things that were beautiful in the world. Peace. Love. Happiness.

The jay, clearly intrigued in the melody that she produced, jumped down from it's perch and made it's way to her knee. She pulled off a small peice of the dumpling that she had brought with her and cautiously held it out to the bird, who took it without a moment's pause. In spite of the chaos and hectic style that was her life, Hinata found herself smiling. She tried to remember the last time she had smiled, actually smiled.

Dismally she placed it back to the last day of the week after her wedding. That was the day before the first time she and Kyoto had that fight. Even thinking about it made her want to cry. He had been so angry with her, saying all of these things that at the time she was sure he couldn't have meant. So after it was over, and he apologized, she thought nothing more of it. Nothing more than a squabble between a newly married couple. Until it happened again two days after the initial fight. It kept going like that, every two days they would argue, and bicker about...nothing basically.

Once Hinata hadn't taken out the trash before she went to bed and Kyoto flipped out and called her all kinds of names. It was mostly things like: 'stupid slut' 'whore' 'disobedient bitch'. Another time she had forgotten to wash his jonin vest, knowing fully well he had another clean one, and he kicked her out of the house for six hours. But he would always apologize and she would always forgive him. Really, she didn't know what else to do.

She couldn't go home, because when she married Kyoto her father had no idea about it. He had planned on marrying her off to some distant cousin. She could not bear the thought of wedding a man who was related to her, no matter how distant it was. He was furious, and she could still hear his angry tone in her mind, _'You are no longer apart of this clan. I have never raised my children to be so utterly disobedient. Leave here girl.'_

Maybe her father was right...Maybe she should have married who he chose for her. It sure as hell would have saved her the whole mess. No...it most likely wouldn't. Kyoto was just as bad as anyone her father would have chosen...if not worse. Hinata noticed the twilight starting to fill the rooftop, shining off of her face and giving the mountains above her a gorgeous orange glow. She sat and watched it for awhile when something caught her eye, a shooting star!

Hinata smiled and shut her eyes, she wished for the same thing that she had wished for on every other occasion she had gotten.

She wished that she could go back in time and never marry Kyoto, never have to deal with the monster he was steadily becoming.

She wished that her father would soon come to his senses and welcome her back into her family.

Most of all, Hinata wished that she didn't have to go home tonight.

--

Deep within the Konoha forests, two dark figures stood shrouded in a thicket of leaves, unknownst to the cozy village that lay before them. They were waiting for the completion of nightfall to surround Konohagakure before initiating their plan.

"Why the fuck is it that Leader has to send _us _on these ridiculous pathetic fucking missions? Why can't we go on missions that actually fucking mean something? I need a new sacrifice you know..." The first one grumbled, muttering a string of obscenities from his ever-swearing mouth.

"Well, maybe if you just stopped complaining for five seconds and whining like a little girl, Leader-sama would actually assign us to a mission with some merit. Or maybe if you would stop trying to cause an issue Leader-sama wouldn't see fit to punish you? All you had to do Hidan, all you had to do...was _shut the fuck up,_"

"Don't you fucking tell me to shut the fuck up Kakuzu, you shut the fuck up! You fucking piece of shit!"

Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and let his mind wander back to the amount of money being paid for this, ridiculously easy yet well paying kidnapping. He darted black encased, green eyes back at his still swearing partner, causing him to roll his eyes again.

"Hey Hidan,"

"Fucking ridiculous bullsh-...Yeah?"

"Shut up!" A string shot out of the man's hand and pierced the lips of his foul mouthed partner successfully sewing them shut.

"Ummph! Ummmphhh!!!" Hidan started thrashing around until his partner grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, then when all was silent-which hardly ever happens causing Kakuzu to wonder why he had never done this before, so much more quiet-Kakuzu noticed the target creeping down a building and started making her way back to her home he presumed. He pointed ahead of him. And Hidan made a sound that sounded like an 'Ahh'

"Umph..Umph Mmph?"

"Yeah. Come on."

After undoing the the knit on his silver haired partners mouth, the two descended out of the trees and snuck along the night, their intentions of capturing the girl unknown.

--

Hinata placed the keys in her door as quietly as she could and let herself in. Kyoto was most likely sleeping, as he usually did after a night of binge drinking like tonight. She knew he went out when he wasn't on missions, most shinobi did, but most shinobi didn't get absolutely shit-faced like Kyoto would. Hinata took off her boots and sat down on the the sofa, deciding to sleep out in the living room tonight. She didn't want to deal with Kyoto's drunken groping and generally rough and unpleasant bouts of arousal.

As soon as she lay down on the soft couch she heard a strange noise coming from her bedroom. She had decided to ignore it, when it came again, louder this time. It sounded awfully familiar, but Hinata couldn't place it, it was too far away. She groaned in annoyance and strode quietly down the hall. She was stopped in her tracks at the sound of...a giggle?

"Oh...Kyoto-kun...Oh...yeah...right there..oh Kami yes!"

Hinata's stomach sank to the floor as a harsh cold realization nipped at her.

There was a woman in her room, in her bed, with her husband.

Hinata stood there unmoving for the remainder of the hot affair going on in her bedroom, subjecting herself to the moans the grunts and the general sounds of pleasure. She couldn't walk away or even leave, her feet were glued to the floor.

--

"What the fuck? What the hell is going on in there? Are they fucking?" Hidan whined, looking to his masked green eyed partner for assurance.

"If they were, would it matter? They are married after all. Married people do have sex Hidan." Kakuzu rolled his eyes-he found himself doing that alot lately-and looked back into the window from their perch on the rooftop on the building above the subject's apartment.

"I fucking know that, you asshole. But...wait a minute... What color was her hair again?"

"Indigo or something like that. Why?"

Hidan looked into the binoculars again and smiled, "Indigo eh? Then explain why the bitch in the bedroom is a red head."

"Wh-? Give me those." He snatched the binoculars from the silver haired man and looked over at the occupied bedroom, and sure enough, the woman in the throes of fiery passion with the subject's husband was certainly not the subject. It _was _a red head. Well this would certainly not go over well.

He heard the distinct sound of a key being placed into a doorknob and turned the viewer to the door, watching the curvy woman enter her house, place her keys on a table, remove her boots and sit down. Her indigo hair cascading her face, pale silvery lavender eyes sparkling in the moonlight, caused her to look almost angelic. Kakuzu caught himself staring a little longer than he should have and snapped at his reverie to turn back to the bedroom. He wondered if she had heard it, the rather loud moans of pleasure coming from her room. Apparently not-or she was choosing to ignore it, maybe this sort of thing happened often-because she slid onto the sofa and laid down. Kakuzu didn't understand, if she had heard it surely she would have gone back there and kicked some ass right? Some kunoichi she was, letting some slutty red head have her way with her own husband. Just as these thoughts surfaced they were pushed down again at the puzzled look on the dark haired woman's face. She stood up and cautiously made her way down the hall, stopping a few feet away from the door. Kakuzu and Hidan watched on with rapt attention.

--

Frozen solid, Hinata stood until the moans had ceased fearing what was coming next. Surely the two would come out of the bedroom, and he would usher the woman out, thus seeing his distraught wife in the hallway. That's where her knowledge stopped, she wasn't quite sure what Kyoto would do next.

Her heart stopped as the bedroom door clicked open and Hinata saw-as if watching through someone else's eyes-a very sexy, very mussed up red head followed by her husband. He was busy kissing the woman's neck to notice Hinata, but the red head noticed her.

"Umm..Kyoto-kun...Who is this woman?"

With a 'Hn?' Kyoto looked up into the face of his abnormally calm wife. The two stood staring at eachother for a while until he released the other woman and said a stern, "Leave" to her. She opened her mouth to argue but he gave her a look that made her recoil to the door. She shut it behind her, leaving the two alone.

"Hinata." He didn't continue, he just stood there staring at her dead on, while she looked down at the floor.

"H-How long?" Hinata choked out, cursing herself. For the most part she had lost her trademark stutter and it had almost completely vanished, and now of all times it had to make itself known.

"For awhile now. You didn't see this coming? It was evident, Hinata. You just aren't enough for me. It doesn't help that you have stopped having sex with me altogether."

Hinata snapped up to meet his eye, a look of pure indignance written all over her face. "Kyoto! You...You know why that is! I-I"

"Yes I know. You are still sore from the miscarriage. Blah blah blah. Honestly Hinata, do you never stop complaining?"

Hinata felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. How dare he say something like that to her! He knows that that child was the _only _thing keeping her together through her tough times! That bastard! Hinata wanted to hit him, to bash his smug face in, so badly. She didn't though, and she didn't allow the tears burning behind her eyes to escape either. She wouldn't let him break her, she just wouldn't. She wasn't timid little Hina-chan anymore. She could take whatever he would dish out. She turned away from him and grabbed her boots.

"I am leaving Kyoto."

"Oh? Really? What gives you that idea? What makes you think you have anywhere to go? And what-" He grabbed her arm roughly, yanking her to him, "Makes you think that I'll let you?"

"Kyoto, let me go. Now." Outwardly she was calm and composed, but inwardly she was cowering in fear. But even as his hand struck across her face, Hinata didn't flinch. She didn't move. Not until he yanked her down to the floor, and started tearing her clothes off did she start to panic. She flailed her arms and legs, bit and clawed, but nothing deterred his anger.

He grabbed her by a fistful of her hair and slammed her head on the ground, snarling, "You are my fucking wife, Hinata. And it's time you started acting like it." He ripped her panties off, ignoring her tears and protests. She didn't want this, not now, not like this, and not with him. Everything was so incredibly painful in between her legs, things having been scarred from the strain of the removal of the miscarried baby. It had only been two weeks..and Sakura had said it would take at least six to make sure everything was healed up. She wasn't ready, and she could not handle this. She screamed out as he entered her, very harshly thrusting into her as the smell of blood mixed with the smell of bitter tears. Hinata felt her body give out from exhaustion and she just layed there, silent tears streaming down her face. She felt him lurch forward and right as he spilled his seed within her, all light ceased to exist and Hinata was ensnared in black.

--

Kakuzu felt his stomach drop to the floor, and began to feel incredibly nauseous. Yes he was bloodthirsty, violent killer and yes he was part of one of the most dangerous organizations in the world, but if there was one thing he would never do, it was rape someone. Even if she is his wife, he still had no right to do that to her. It was wrong, and it made Kakuzu sick just looking at the way the man's body convulsed violently on top of hers. He felt like he needed a shower, he felt so god damned dirty.

He chanced a glance at Hidan who happened to be smiling, but not at what he was witnessing. Kakuzu knew what Hidan wanted to do, so when Hidan looked over at his partner awaiting for permission to retrieve his sacrifice and the subject, he just nodded.

The pair descended the rooftop and entered through the back door to the apartment. The man had finished and was now in the bathroom, cleaning himself up Kakuzu presumed. He looked from Hidan who had made his way to the outside of the bathroom ready to take the man for his reasons, and then to the girl, Hinata, who lay on the floor unconcious. He went to her and picked her up, noting how soft her hair was as it flared over his face with the wind that came through the open door. He heard a swoosh and a bloodcurdling scream as soon as the bathroom door opened, notifying him that Hidan had finished the man off.

The silver haired Jashin worshipper came out a few minutes later with a dazzling smile on his face. He nodded at his partner and Kakuzu adjusted the girl so that she was lying bridal style in his arms.

"Ready?" Kakuzu asked, trying to remove his eyes from the unconcious ex-Hyuuga heiress.

"Fuck yeah. Come on greedy bastard."

And just as they came, two black unnamed figures left Konohagakure as silent as the night.

***

*smiles brightly* Yes? No? What? I need feedback here people, come on! Well it seems I lost that damned religious fruit. Anyways..what did you think? Let me know if it needs revising or anything of the sort. Sorry it was a bit short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I sort of butchered Kakuzu and Hidan. I figured okay..so they died...so? I'll just bring them back! I can do that after all! I HAVE THE POWER! And you know...one is immortal and the other is semi-immortal. Live damn you! Lol. Besides it'll be a nice surprise for Konoha. Lmao. Anywho. So send me feedback or whatever. If there is something that you wish to see in the story let me know! I'll gladly try to work in your requests, as long as they work along with the story line. So if you want to see Hidan in a clown suit at children's birthday parties-even though that would be hilarious-you will have to wait until I write a crack fic. Lmao. Anywho. And yes before you ask, there is a reason that this story is rated M. Or will be anyway. You will see. Now I must leave you all, for there is an immortal man with a three tiered scythe standing over me...Eeep!

-Ny-san-


	2. Chapter Two, Saved?

A/N - Wow, *tears up* you guys are the best! I love you all so much that I have decided to overtime and hustle on forward with the third chapter. This chapter is a bit longer but I really didn't enjoy writing this one too much. I really don't know exactly what's up with the stitches other than that he uses them in jutsu and to sew Hidan's dirty mouth up *giggles* but I am not quite sure what's up, so I winged it. Anywho, on with ze chapter!

**Chapter Two: Saved?**

Hinata awoke to the sound of pots and pans clanking around somewhere far off, the noise not at all helping to ease the massive pain radiating at the back of her skull. From the softness of the surface she was lying on, she presumed it was a bed. There was just one problem with this: she had no idea who's bed she was on! She brought her hand up to the back of her head to possibly massage the pain away with a little chakra, but found she couldn't move her arm. Well that was just fantastic, not only was she bound to some total strangers bed but she had a massive headache.

Hinata flopped her body back against the surprisingly comfortable surface and sighed aloud, hoping someone would hear her and maybe come and untie her. As soon as she let this thought simmer for a moment she groaned, a new thought resurfacing in it's place. What if she did manage to attract some attention, and what if it was the _wrong _attention? What if whoever it was who had captured her decided to have his way with her?

Hinata shuddered at the thought of what Kyoto did. She didn't think she could handle going through that again.

No, she _knew _that she wouldn't be able to go through with that again.

Hinata began to feel the all to familiar sting of tears surfacing under her eyes, and she bit back a sob. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, and the probability of getting out of here-where ever here was-was unlikely as of the moment.

Some greater power must have been incredibly angry with her, to make her life a living hell like this.

A tiny stream of light was pouring in through a tiny crack in the window, allowing her to make out some of the room she was being held in. It certainly wasn't a prison of any sort, and a little deducting-including the bed-allowed her the realization that it was someone's bedroom. She let her eyes wander around the room, taking in the sparse furnishings that included the bed, a dresser, and a desk. There was also a table that held all sorts of strange cabinets that seemed tightly locked, and scattered around the table were-from what Hinata could make out-many different types of chemicals. Under the table was a safe, and some kind of metal box that Hinata assumed held money or some other type of precious object. She looked over to the slightly opened dresser, where some kind of black cloak spilled out. That was when she noticed something very peculiar about this cloak, it had the strangest red clouds embroidered on it. Hinata couldn't help but feel that she knew these clouds from somewhere, so she wracked her brain for some clues. The conclusion caused her heart to drop into the lowest pit of her stomach.

That strange black cloak with those strange red clouds, belonged to none other than a member of a dangerous criminal organization known as Akatsuki.

Oh Kami, they were going to kill her! They were going to kill her and probably rape her and there was nothing, absolutely nothing that she could do about it. She had never met any Akatsuki before but she had heard stories-terrible stories-from Naruto, Sakura and Neji. She knew for a fact that most of the members were presumed to be dead and she knew that the remaining members were incredibly dangerous, but that was all she knew. She knew next to nothing of their fighting styles-although she presumed that it was different amongst each one-and she knew nothing of their bloodline traits.

Needless to say that when the door began to creak open, well Hinata was just downright shivering in fear. She saw through the stream of light slivering in through the open door a man about her height who was wearing a strange orange swirled mask and covered from head to toe-other than the mask-with black. He stood there for a moment before slowly walking towards her, and pulling something out from behind his back. He handed it to her and then quickly realizing that she couldn't move her arms, set it on the bed and stepped a little closer.

"Tobi brought Hinata-chan some clothes. If Hinata-chan promises to behave then Tobi will untie her."

Hinata was a little puzzled at his way of speaking, but she managed a small smile and muttered out a quiet, "Thank you."

The man named Tobi began to carefully untie her arm restraints, but not her leg restraints. Hinata decided to be thankful for what she was given and didn't argue or protest. She was just happy that he held no hostility towards her-not any that she could see anyway-and gave him another small smile to which he giggled happily.

"Tobi is happy that Hinata-chan didn't try to attack him! Hinata-chan is a good girl!"

Hinata allowed herself a giggle. This Tobi was quite the uplifting type it seemed.

"Is Hinata-chan hungry?"

Hinata nodded and said, "Y-yes. Very."

Tobi began to untie her leg restraints and helped her up after he was done. "Tobi is glad that you are alright, Hinata-chan. Kakuzu-san didn't think that you would make it. He worked for nearly a week to make you better. Tobi had never seen Kakuzu-san so worried about something other than money."

"Kakuzu? Who...who is that, Tobi?"

Tobi seemed thoughtful as if choosing his words very carefully before finally speaking, "Kakuzu-san is the one who saved Hinata-chan,"

--

Kakuzu ran his hands through his black hair and sighed, coming to the conclusion that the numbers just were not adding up. If there was one thing that irritated him, it was the fact that there were missing funds somewhere in this organization. He laid his head down on the table and grunted, his mind wandering back to the violet haired girl still unconcious in his bedroom. He would be lying if he said that she wasn't beautiful-she was, probably one of the most beautiful he had ever seen-but that didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. She was a hostage and as her hostage taker he should not be thinking about her. Basically, if you wanted to look at it logically-which Kakuzu always did-they hadn't even met and here he was having impure thoughts about a woman who would not think twice before turning him down. He pushed the thoughts away, because that didn't matter either. The only thing that mattered was that the jinchuuriki would come running after her, and fall directly in their trap. Kakuzu pulled down his mask and absently fingered the stitching lining his mouth, afterall no woman, no matter how deep she was, would never look past that. Not that it mattered. It didn't, or that was what he kept telling himself.

Kakuzu heard the tell-tale signs of a very effervescent Tobi saddling down the stairs and most likely into the kitchen where Kakuzu would have to watch Tobi pour endless amounts of money...erm _food_ into that bottomless trap hole he called a stomach.

"Kakuzu-san! Kakuzu-san!" Came the voice of the hyperactive man, floating through the halls into the kitchen, causing Kakuzu's head to ache even more than it did before. He really should have thought twice about joining this organization, the stress caused him to feel much older than he was. Tobi popped around the doorframe, to find Kakuzu pouring over his paperwork, not looking up.

"What is it, Tobi? I am incredibly-"

There she was, indigo hair and all, in the flesh right before his eyes. She was clad in a tight fishnet top that only covered the bare essentials and a pair of Tobi's pants. Her pale lavender eyes glinted in the harsh fluorescent lighting of the kitchen, and she was apparently very interested in his face because she was staring directly at him, a light blush staining her pale yet slightly olive tinged skin.

"Look Kakuzu-san! Hinata-chan is awake!"

Neither said a word, apparently very intrigued in the other because a four minute staring contest ensued, being broken by a very hard thud and a slam. These noises were followed by a string of swearwords and a fuming Hidan entering the kitchen.

"Motherfucking shit! Tobi! Where the hell did you put my alter candles?? I know you fucking had them last so don't tell me that you fucking didn't. You little piss-" Hidan ceased his swearing to smirk at the girl and his partner. Finally Kakuzu broke the gaze between the two.

"So she is. I will take her to see Leader-sama now. Tobi, help Hidan, okay?"

He walked past the two men and the woman and out of the door, holding open for a moment to allow her to follow his lead.

"Y-You are a medic-nin?" Hinata asked, staring down at her feet as they walked through the first set of the apparently never ending corridors and hallways.

"Something like that," He grunted and pulled back up his mask and hood, shielding her from staring at him like a circus animal. He motioned to her to take a right and walked ahead of her as far away from her as he could, he knew he had to keep as much distance from her as possible if he wanted to keep control. Unfortunately for him, she didn't seem to take the hint and sped up to keep herself in stride with him.

"I just wanted to..thank you..for you know..helping me."

Damn her! Why did she have to be so nice? He was just doing his job afterall, no gain to her whatsoever. Greedy ol' Kakuzu just as it should be. Of course he knew that wasn't true, but as long as she didn't know well there was no harm.

"I did what my job merits me to do. That's all." He snapped, harshly and Hinata recoiled a bit. Neither said a word to the other the rest of the way and finally they reached the huge double doors that lead to where the Leader could be found. Kakuzu placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward into the room. It was incredibly dark and Hinata could see nothing but a pair of sienna colored eyes with rings in the irises. Hinata fought down the fear rising within her and stepped forward.

Finally the eyes spoke, "Kakuzu." The dark and smooth voice echoed throughout the room, shaking Hinata to her very core.

"Hai, Leader-sama."

"I see she is fine, all is well I take it?"

"Hai."

"What of Konoha?"

"They were unaware of our actions when the plan was initiated, what they are doing now I cannot say. I assume they have found the body and have sent out search teams but I can't be sure."

The body? What body? What on earth was he talking about? Hinata just looked puzzedly at Kakuzu who was avoiding her gaze.

"And of the Kyuubi? Are you certain he will come after her?"

_Naruto... _ Hinata felt her heart drop, she should have known better. She should have known that this was all a ploy to lure in Naruto, but she didn't really think about it when everything was going on.

"He most likely will, Leader-sama. The boy has never been one for abandoning his friends."

The Leader seemed to think on this for a moment, "I see. Kakuzu, leave us for a moment. I wish to speak to the girl in private."

If Hinata didn't know better she would think that Kakuzu was looking a bit nervous at the moment, but he just bowed his head and exited through the double doors. A lengthy period of silence followed his departure, and Hinata felt sweat begin to form on her skin, her hands were becoming clammy and her stomach churned. She did not want to be alone with this 'man'.

"Hyuuga Hinata, age 22, blood type AB positive, Special Jounin ranked Konahagakure shinobi. Is this correct?" Those strange eyes were baring into her own and Hinata shifted uneasily, "N-no. I no longer carry the Hyuuga name. I married outside of my family,"

The 'Leader' seemed to think that what she just said was funny because he let out a menacing laugh, confused, Hinata looked up at him.

"Yes. Of course, of course. You _were_ married, but no longer I am afraid."

Hinata was confused, what did he mean she wasn't married? How the hell would _he _know about her private affairs?

"I...I don't understand."

"Ahh, no you wouldn't would you? Well I suppose I have to explain. You see my dear, your husband has been terminated. His life is no longer a matter to you."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kyoto, dead? That made absolutely no sense, unless...

"H-how?" She stammered. Even if he was a good for nothing bastard, he was still her husband and unfortunately she still loved him. She didn't know why exactly she harbored such feelings for a man who brought her so much pain, but still she didn't take a vow so devoting such as that of marriage so lightly. When Hinata loved, she loved with all of her heart. That was the way it had always been, and that was the way it would always be.

"Those details are of no concern to you, Hyuuga-san. But if you truly wish to know, than I think you should ask Kakuzu. He may have some information on that for you." The 'Leader' let out a knowing laugh, as if he was joking at Hinata's expense.

"Anyway, back to the matters at hand. I am sure you know why you are here, and you will remain here under the..._care_...of us until I see fit for you to..._leave. _ Do you understand?"

"Yes. What if I decide I do not want to remain here?" Hinata snarled, a bit aggravated, in a tone that wasn't completely her own. She didn't really care what he would do to her for her subordination, she just knew that she couldn't handle staying in this place any longer. She had to get out, and she had to do it soon, before Naruto came running to his demise.

"You will be disposed of. That is all. Meet Kakuzu outside and have him escort you back to his quarters, you will be staying with him until I can find a more suitable place for you. Good night Hyuuga-san."

Hinata was fuming, that...that Kakuzu killed her husband and now she had sleep in his bedroom with _him_! She swung open the heavy double doors and started down the long corridor in some unknown direction. She didn't care, as long _he _didn't follow her. He did of course, but that didn't mean she would talk to him.

"Hey...Hey! Where the hell are you going??" He bolted after her as she made long strides to get farther away from the man approaching her.

"Away from you." She snapped.

Kakuzu was confused, he figured that she would be happy that he gave the order to end that miserable punk's life. After all, who would care for someone who did things so terrible to them? It didn't make any sense to him, and come to think of it neither did women. He shook his head and finally caught up to her before she made to somewhere that she definitely did _not _want to go. Hidan's sacrificial grounds. If Kakuzu had a hard time stomaching that place, than surely she would too.

"Wait..Wait." He snatched her arm and pulled her to him, her face colliding with his chest, causing a strange bolt of electricity to flare in his body. Weird. She tried with fervor to pull away from him, but he held steadfast, trying to calm her anger.

"No! What the hell do you want from me? What do all of you want from me?? You...You..killed-"

"Yeah, I did. And he deserved it too." Well technically he didn't kill him personally, but he did allow it. She expected him to feel guilty or something? "You know what? You should be fucking thanking me for taking that shithead out of your life, but no here you are mad at _me _ about that! You aren't mad that I kidnapped you. No. You are mad because I killed the sick fuck that violated you." Kakuzu swore to himself, she wasn't supposed to know that he knew about that.

"You...You were watching me? Spying on me?!"

"Well...yeah. I had to. Look, lady I had no intention of getting involved in _your _marital affairs, but we had to take him out to get to you. It was a mission, I completed it. Nothing less, nothing more." More lies.

Hinata untangled her arm from his and looked away from his burning gaze. He watched as her features softened and she returned to the demure, quiet girl he saw before. "I see. He..he said that I had to stay with you."

Kakuzu nodded, wondering what kind of hell Leader was trying to put him through. Afterall, Leader did know just about everything that went on in this organization, so he must have known about Kakuzu's new development towards the girl, even he himself would never admit it.

"M-may I ask you something?" She nearly whispered, reminding Kakuzu of a little mouse. Kakuzu nodded silently and she just stood there for a moment as if pondering how to say what she wanted to say. Kakuzu had a pretty good idea as to what it was, and he began to get a little nervous with each passing moment.

"W-what...I mean...How...did your face..get like..that?" She winced as soon as the words exited her mouth, as if waiting for a blow of some sort, verbal or physical.

Kakuzu sighed and rubbed his temples. He hated answering questions like that. He hated his appearance and he hated how people always paid attention to that instead of other things. It had been that way for as long as he could remember, through his academy days and when he became a genin. It had been the reason for the teasing he used to recieve in Takigakure and was the reason his parents resented him. He hated it, and he hated them.

Somehow though, he knew that this girl didn't mean for it to be rude. She was just curious, he knew, but it still didn't cease his aggravation. He sighed before continuing, "It's been this way for as long as I remember. Is that all?" He snapped, making his way down the other side of the corridor to his room, knowing that she would follow. Despite his aggravation his body gave a little shiver when he felt her hand touch his shoulder, effectively halting him in his tracks. When he looked back at her, she could have sworn that the previously look of irritance and anger in his strange but alluring eyes was gone and replaced with something akin to sadness. He looked tired, and hopeless and despite the fact that he was a criminal and that he was apart of this evil organization, he was still human if not a bit altered. She felt sympathy for him, having to go his entire life with what she was sure included all kinds of prejudice. Most of all though she found that maybe she could forgive him for what he did.

It was a start right?

A/N - Okay, not the best chapter but it was needed. Still the next should be okay. I have decided to sort of skip a few weeks ahead, or else the story would be unnecessarily long. Anywho! Thanks to everyone who reviewed - ShadowOwl, Milket Poppi, Rimas, Cheeky Half-Demon (love the name by the way ^v^) El Corazon del Frio Fuego, and big special thanks and a ton of cookies and ramen to my first reviewer Kami-Inu! Thanks a ton guys! Next chapter should be up by tomorrow!

-Ny-


	3. Chapter Three, Frustrations

A/N – Okay, so I have to apologize for the long long wait, but I have been tied up with work and home and my new fic, and a bout of writers block. Without further adieu here it is, Chapter Three of Because The Night!!

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN NARUTO…**Crap.

**Chapter Three: Frustrations. **

Hinata threw herself onto the sparsely furnished bed and let out a tired sigh. She was so terribly happy to have a bed to sleep on after all of that time spent traveling. She slid off her sandals-having forgot to take them off at the door-and snuggled deeper into her cloak. It was awfully comfortable, and she hated to admit it but she was growing quite attached to it, despite the fact that it was supposed to stand for something horrible. Not that it really did, not to her, not anymore. She took off her kata and placed it on the little side table next to the bed, and pulled the tie that held her hair in place out placing it next to the kata. She wondered what was taking Hidan and Kakuzu so long. They had been downstairs arguing with the inn-keeper over the price of the room, which Hinata thought to be a bit silly, though she said nothing about it to either of her boys. She could say that she hadn't grown quite attached to the two of them either-despite Kakuzu's money grubbing and mostly closed off manner and Hidan's constant swearing and terrible sacrificial rituals-but then she would be lying. After being in the compound for two weeks she decided that if she didn't see Hidan doing his rituals, then she could ignore the fact that he did. All in all, despite her expectations, Hidan was actually quite a nice guy-once he got to know her of course. She had seen the Jashin worshipper around women he didn't like and she was happy to say that she was glad he didn't treat her like that. Once before on a mission to Kiri they had come across a holy-woman who screamed and called Hidan a demon worshipper. Needless to say-after calling her every name in the book-she didn't have much to say after he was done with her. He was a dirty mouthed, death god worshipping, bloodthirsty weirdo-but he was hers. She began to trust him after-on that same mission no doubt-he had jumped in front of a kunai coming directly at her neck. Hinata was absolutely shocked-even if he was immortal, he wasn't exactly the giving type-at this new development, and decided that maybe he wasn't going to sacrifice her to his god afterall. And then there was Kakuzu...

Well, Kakuzu was a totally different case. He made her feel things that she had never felt before-not with Naruto and never with Kyoto-but he was so strange. She couldn't peg it. In the daytime he would almost completely ignore her except to train her and the like, but at night when she would wake up from one of her many nightmares he would get up from his bed to come lay with her and hold her tight while she would sob on his chest. It was an odd ritual, but it was one that had never ceased since it began.

Hinata tried countless times to deny any feelings for him, but everytime he would touch her or even look at her she felt her heart jump, and something spark inside of her. She was almost positive he felt absolutely nothing for her so she would never tell him anything that she felt. She fought it down as much as she could, constantly telling herself that she was just lonely and he was the only one there on those cold, terrifying nights.

Yes, that's what it was, she was lonely. No feelings whatsoever.

A loud high pitched laughter came searing down the halls, placing a small smile on her face, being followed by the door swinging open shortly after.

"Holy shit! Hinata, oh you should have fucking been there! Kakuzu got pissed off with the reception clerk and the fucking greedy bastard stormed out and ran into this little fucking kid, the kid screamed and threw his ice cream at Kuzu's face. It was fucking priceless. Shit...is that the bathroom? Look at this fucking toilet! It's so fucking tiny man!"

Hinata just smiled at the silver haired man and tried to count how many times he had said 'fucking' in that one story, when in came an angry, chocolate coated Kakuzu. Hinata tried to stifle her giggles but found she could not, and burst out into a fit of laughter along with Hidan-who had apparently found a new wave-as the two sat on the edge of the bed laughing at the fuming man.

"Well, I am so happy that you two find this to be so funny! But I do not! So if you two will excuse me, I have to go fish sprinkles out of my nose!!"

This brought on a new wave of laughter from the two not covered in sticky goop, as Kakuzu grunted angrily and stormed into the bathroom. After a shower and a change of clothes he returned from the bathroom to find both of the beds taken and occupied by one snoring immortal and a silent indigo haired woman. He carefully weighed his options and decided that unless he wanted to get his head cut off in his sleep, that squeezing into bed with Hidan was not an option. Not that he would have wanted to anyway. He looked down at the carpet and cringed-whoever cleaned this place last did a terrible job-and ruled out the floor. This only left one option, and he walked towards her and sat down on the edge of the small bed. A small stream of moonlight was coming through the window, softly illuminating her features and Kakuzu brought his hand up to brush a stray strand of hair from her eyes. He pushed the rest of her hair back so he could get a better look at her. Kami she was so damn beautiful it was unbelievable. His eyes wandered down to her soft petal pink lips, that were parted slightly nearly begging him to kiss her. Oh he wanted so badly to feel her lips against his, to inhale the enticing lavender scent that he loved so much for the rest of eternity. He wanted to feel her pressed against him, he wanted to feel her body perfectly molded into his as if it belonged there. He ran one finger down the side of her face and watched as her lips upturned in a tiny smile, and began to smile as well. She was the only person who could make him smile just by smiling herself.

So, so perfect was she.

Before he could stop himself, he brought his head down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. He could almost taste her he was so close, but unfortunately before he could reach his destination she shifted her body and rolled over, facing away from him. He sighed and slid into the bed next to her, deciding that if she didn't want him to kiss her when she was unconcious then she definitely wouldn't want him to while she was awake. He made a small noise of irritance while wondering why, of all the women in the world, she had been the one to catch his attention. She-his hostage, enemy and other things that don't belong in the same category as 'acceptable relationship-was the only woman on the face of this world to make him feel like he did. He despised it and at the same time nothing felt more right. He probably would never act upon his feelings, he was sure she wouldn't appreciate it, and he wasn't sure he could act like nothing was wrong around her, so he decided that unless she desperately needed him, he would ignore her.

It just so happened that at this exact time Kakuzu felt a slender warm arm snake around his middle and a soft body press into his. He groaned silently at what she was doing to him. He tried so desperately to pull away from the sleeping woman, but everytime he would move a bit, she would move closer.

He had cheated death over a million times-even against the kyuubi-and yet he couldn't unlock a fragile kunoichi's arms from his body. He truly was pathetic. Admitting defeat, he allowed the soft warmth and decided that he would enjoy it while he could, and turned over to face her, wrapping his arms around her in return.

"Mmm...Naruto."

Kakuzu's body froze at the small utterance from the girl's lips. He began to feel the anger radiating inside him, coming off of him in waves. So that was why she had held onto him the way she did, she thought that he was the kyuubi kid. Well that certainly explained a whole fucking lot! Kakuzu yanked her arms away from him and flipped over while she stayed like that, muttering that...that..boy's name the whole time. Eventually her soft utterances turned to harsh yells, and then near screams. He felt the bed shift as she sat up, sobbing and murmuring something in her hands.

He never moved.

--

Everyone knew, well everyone but her of course, but everyone knew how he felt for the Hyuuga girl. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, which was a good thing because it wasn't like Hidan really fit that category. He wasn't a fucking idiot though, he just wasn't as smart as some people. Besides it _didn't _take a genius to recognize the sheer irritance and malignance radiating off of the man just a few feet away from him. He wouldn't even look at Hinata, and when she tried to offer him an onigiri this morning at breakfast he merely turned away from her, causing the poor girl's face to fall. The trip back to the base had been even worse.

There was a definite anger between Kakuzu and the girl.

Hidan didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit.

Okay, he was the first to admit that he wasn't exactly the nicest guy, but still he didn't see the point of Kakuzu being such a damn jerk to the girl, unless he really hates onigiri. Still-even if it irritated him to no end-he had felt a sort of connection to the girl, she had so much potential to be dangerous, to be strong. There was a hidden bloodlust under that quiet facade, he just knew it, and he would bring it out somehow. Just as he was plotting fantasies to turn Hinata into a Jashinist, a sharp deep voice yanked him from his daydream.

"Hidan! Are you even listening to me??" Came the irritated voice of his partner, to which Hidan just smirked at the man and placed his hands on the table. He turned to face Kakuzu, and violet eyes locked on green. The look on his face said, 'go on if you want, but I really could give a shit less' and Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and continued.

"As I was saying...Leader-sama wants to make the girl an Akatsuki."

Hidan's interest was perked, afterall Kakuzu's reaction to this would decipher all he needed to know about his feelings for Hinata. "Oh yeah? You think it's a good idea? I mean she _does _have that weird Byakugan shit, what do you think?"

"Leader-sama's decisions don't affect me, Hidan. Why does it matter what I think?" His voice held a tone of pure aggravation and Inner Hidan jumped for joy, he loved getting under Kakuzu's skin.

"Hey man, I was just fucking askin', you don't gotta get all pissy with me."

A small period of silence drew out between the men and finally without saying a word, Kakuzu placed his hands on the table and pushed his chair away. He stood up and turned to leave, but not before catching the words of his partner.

"You aren't fooling anyone."

--

"Come on, Hina-chan! You are gonna have to do better than that, yeah!" Hinata looked up, the sun nearly blinding her, just in time to see a flash of blonde and a figure leap from a large white bird and land in the trees below.

"Byakugan!" Instantly the veins around her eyes bulged out and she began searching frantically for that explosive, almost manic chakra surge. Just as she caught sight of it though, she felt something sharp clip her bare arm. Hinata hissed and cursed something under her breath, feeling the warm trickle down her forearm. Without missing a beat she bolted off towards the chakra signature, pushing a good deal of chakra into her feet to ready herself for the tree. Once arriving she pelted upwards toward the sky, feet firmly planted with chakra on the tree's slippery bark.

Deidara let out a tiny chuckle and looked out towards the forest, searching for the girl. That's when he felt the hand on his shoulder and realized what a mistake he had made, underestimating her. He looked back just in time to see silvery lavender eyes and hear the few words that began her jutsu. His mouth barely had time to drop.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palm!"

Before Deidara could block off her attack, he felt a chakra infused hand compacting roughly into his chest. He barely had time to get out an 'oomph' before it was followed by another and then another. She had landed nearly every single blow, and when she was done Deidara fell down off of the tree, nearly twenty feet on to the groud below with a hard thud. In a flash Hinata was by his side, conjuring up chakra to check his chest for internal damage. Satisfied-she had found none-she let out a slightly amused yet concerned smirk and offered her hand to help him up.

"Ugh. You are definitely-hack-getting better. Kakuzu training you hard?" Deidara smiled at her, not expecting the girl's reaction to falter and her face to fall.

"Actually...no. K-Kakuzu-san hasn't been training me. In fact...I think he hates me."

"What? Hates you? Why would you say that, yeah?" Deidara took a seat against a tree and patted the ground beside him, a motion for her to sit. Apparently this was really bothering her, and he couldn't help but want to help her out, she had definitely grown on him. Hinata took a seat next to him and began fiddling with the grass under her, adverting the icy gaze that had reminded her so much of Naruto. True the two had a completely different eye shape, but the colour was too similar to Naruto's and it left Hinata with a pang of homesickness. Even though she had completely forgone her crush on the loud shinobi years ago, she had been thinking alot of him recently. Not because she still had feelings for him, but because she was worried that he _would _come searching for her, and ultimately get killed. Even if she didn't care for him that way anymore, he was still one of her best friends and she still cared for him in that aspect.

"I-I don't know. He's just so odd, sometimes he acts like he cares and others he will ignore me. Immediately after arriving back from the mission he asked Leader-sama if he could move me into my own room. He doesn't even want to be near me anymore."

Deidara turned his glance on the stressed kunoichi, and softly replied, "Kakuzu...is just..strange ya know? I don't think he even knows what he wants, yeah. But if it bothers you so much maybe you should talk to him, I don't think he would hurt you," He knew the repercussions of the actions that involved saying what he was going to say next, but someone had to do it, "He cares for you more than you know, yeah."

Hinata's lips upturned in the corner slightly, and Deidara considered his work done. She layed a warm hand on his shoulder and pushed herself off of the ground and said, "Yeah. Arigato, Deidara-kun. I will talk to him." The sun had set nearly two hours ago and it was dark out, so she began to make her way inside.

And with a determination in her soul, she set off into the compound preparing herself to face the object of her worried heart..

--

_One more night, _

_I wanna be with you._

_Where I wanna hold you tight, _

_It feels so right._

_Tonight, don't leave it up to you, _

_And I think the time is right to stop the fight..._

Her hands were wrapped in his hair and his hands were splayed across her soft back. Clothes were strewn across the floor, and she ripped his shirt off with a primal urgency that he had never seen before. She moaned softly as his lips crushed hers, and he found it harder to resist the throbbing in his too-tight pants. Oh gods, she was so soft and delicious he just couldn't stop himself, he just couldn't.

Oh he had wanted this for the longest time. He would have this. She was his.

She broke away from him long enough to make her way to his bed where she sat, smiling softly and beckoning him to her. He went, as if in a trance, and took her hands and pinned them above her head, forcing her under him. He attacked her soft, pale neck with hot open-mouthed kisses and felt himself grow even more aroused as he heard her purr beneath him.

"You..have..no...idea..how..bad-" He was cut off by an assault by her mouth on his, her tongue was pleading for entrance into his and he gladly opened his mouth to allow the explorative massage of her soft tongue. He broke away and moved his mouth down her throat, hand tangled in her indigo tresses, to the valley between her ample breasts. He licked and nipped his way down it to her navel, her shuddering in pleasure. He licked the dip and then traveled back up, taking her swollen pink bud into his mouth. She writhed in bliss, her hair splayed across his bed, as he massaged the peak with his tongue.

'KNOCK, KNOCK'

He let his hand travel down toward the hem of her panties, a little closer and he would be exactly where he had wanted to be for all these months. He would be able to take her and-

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!'

-and what was that infernal noise?

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!!!'

Kakuzu's eyes snapped open and he looked down at the very noticeable bulge in his pants, the cruel realization that it had been only a dream sunk in. He found himself groaning with arousal and agitation that the girl could worm her way into his subconcious. He got up to give the annoying knocker a piece of his mind and perhaps a good black eye or a damaged organ, trying desperately to push the erection into a less noticeable stance. He swung open the door to find a pair of placid pale lavender eyes staring back into his. For a long while-well it seemed like a long while, although it was probably only a few moments-they stood, green into lavender. Finally she broke the silence, but just barely, with her soft voice.

"Can I come in?"

Kakuzu-at lack of anything to say-stepped to the side and allowed her entrance. That was when he took notice of her state of near undress. She was clad in a tight tank top and matching black shorts, showing off a hint of soft pale skin on her stomach and hips. The top was cut dangerously low and he could see her deep indigo tresses flowing into the curve of her breasts. His breath hitched, as once again he cursed the gods. He didn't know if he would be able to resist her this time, not with her in such a startling display and especially after that damn dream. She sat down on the edge of his bed, just like in the dream and Kakuzu groaned in equal parts horror and arousal. He watched as she nibbled on her plump bottom lip and all he could think about was the way she had looked at him moments after pulling away from his mouth, her lips bruised and swollen. He just couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something, the sooner she left the better. For both of them.

"Well? Did you need something?" He asked, trying to sound intimidating.

She seemed slightly taken aback by his abrasiveness but decided to not show him her wariness, instead she looked up at him determinedly and said, "Kakuzu..why do you act the way you do around me? W-why do you act like you care one moment and then don't even acknowledge me the next? I just want to know...why do you despise me so much?"

Kakuzu wasn't prepared for the way her words cut into him the way they did, leaving him with a dreaded feeling of guilt.

"Does it matter?" He sighed, trying not to glance into her penetratingly beautiful eyes.

"It matters to me!" She yelled, and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She sighed and looked away from him, "I-it..matters to me."

Kakuzu sighed and looked down at the floor, "Go away, Hinata. Stay away, if you know what's good for you." Suddenly his mind was vivid with images of her writhing in pleasure calling out the kyuubi's name, and he felt his anger rising.

"Go back to your fucking precious _Naruto-kun._" He spat the boy's name like venom, and Hinata felt the tears pricking behind her eyes. "He will come and save you right? He'll come and try to take you away, but he will fail. He will wind up getting his guts strewn-" Before he could finish though, a firm hand came across his face, stopping anymore words from leaving his mouth.

"Don't you dare say anything about Naruto. That is none of your business!" She snapped, turning away from him to hide her newly formed tears. "You could never understand anything that have to deal with. Y-you're too selfish to care about anyone b-but yourself." She said silently, looking down at her feet. She didn't dare look him in the face, she was too afraid to.

Kakuzu's eyes bore into her, she could feel that peircing black and green gaze, strange yet alluring unlike any she had felt before.

Hinata was becoming more and more nervous with each passing moment of silence, the longer he stared at her the worse it became until she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly brisked past him, heading towards the door, when she felt something wrap around her wrist. His hand. Puzzedly, she looked at her wrist briefly before feeling her body being pulled to him. He pulled her flush against him, and Hinata let out a gasp of surprise.

He crushed his lips against hers.

--

A/N: Woohoo Kuzu! You like the cliffhanger ne? Yes I thought that was nice touch, along with the bit of lemony goodness I added in. Don't worry Lemon cravers, there shall be more in the next chapter. Sorry about the long long long delay but I have been oh so busy and have been suffering from a bout of horrid writer's block to boot. Anyways Thanks always for reading!

-Ny-

By the way, the few bit of lyrical yayness was Cascada-One More Night.

.


	4. Chapter Four, Anxiety

Okay guys...I know it's been a looooooooooong time since my last update, and honestly I was pondering dropping this story altogether but then I had a revelation and it came in the form of...a religious, scythe-wielding, whacko, stud muffin of immortality.

Me: Argh! Stupid story...I can't get it right. . Forget this crap, I am quitting...

Hidan: What the fuck are you bitching about now? I mean really...do you never shut up woman???

Me: This dumb story isn't moving forward at all...I am thinking about dropping it.

Hidan: You're gonna quit the story???? AND LEAVE KAKUZU PRESSED AGAINST THAT SLAMMIN' HOT BABE FOR ALL ETERNITY???? That's not fuckin' fair man! At least make her slap him or something....*pouts*

Me: Hmmmm...*thinks* You know what Hi-kun, you are absolutely right! I made a promise to my readers that I would finish what I started and you know what?

Hidan: Not caring....

Me: I am going to love this story too! Now tell the pretty readers what's going on, Hi-kun.

Hidan: O.O . I AM NOT YOUR LAP DOG YOU CAN'T FUCKIN TELL ME-

Me: HIDAN! I SWEAR YOU TELL THEM RIGHT NOW OR I WILL REMOVE SOME OF YOUR MANLY PARTS AND I PROMISE KAKU-KUN WILL NOT SEW THAT BACK ON LIKE HE DID YOUR HEAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME??

Hidan: .....Ummm..... Well....Umm...The crazy woman says the stories back on...everyone...

Me: *runs up to Hidan and squeezes* Oooooh sooooooo cuuuute!

Hidan: Air....Need.....AIR!

Me: Well guys...BACK TO THE STORY!

--

_Previously, in Because The Night_

_Kakuzu sighed and looked down at the floor, "Go away, Hinata. Stay away, if you know what's good for you." Suddenly his mind was vivid with images of her writhing in pleasure calling out the kyuubi's name, and he felt his anger rising._

_"Go back to your fucking precious Naruto-kun." He spat the boy's name like venom, and Hinata felt the tears pricking behind her eyes. "He will come and save you right? He'll come and try to take you away, but he will fail. He will wind up getting his guts strewn-" Before he could finish though, a firm hand came across his face, stopping anymore words from leaving his mouth._

_"Don't you dare say anything about Naruto. That is none of your business!" She snapped, turning away from him to hide her newly formed tears. "You could never understand anything that have to deal with. Y-you're too selfish to care about anyone b-but yourself." She said silently, looking down at her feet. She didn't dare look him in the face, she was too afraid to._

_Kakuzu's eyes bore into her, she could feel that peircing black and green gaze, strange yet alluring unlike any she had felt before._

_Hinata was becoming more and more nervous with each passing moment of silence, the longer he stared at her the worse it became until she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly brisked past him, heading towards the door, when she felt something wrap around her wrist. His hand. Puzzedly, she looked at her wrist briefly before feeling her body being pulled to him. He pulled her flush against him, and Hinata let out a gasp of surprise._

_He crushed his lips against hers._

_--_

There was nothing, in this entire god-forsaken world, that was more delicious than her sweet lips pressed against his, her warm body wrapped against his large frame, and the smell of her hair in his face. The world stood still as he slowly breathed her in, unconciously wishing he could freeze time forever because he knew that soon this moment would end. He just knew it.

And it did.

Suddenly, as if waking up from a bad dream, Hinata pushed herself out of his warmth and untangled her mouth from his with a loud gasp. The two stood, he with a dazed look of hazy lust on his face and her with a look of absolute terror and disgust.

"K-Kakuzu?" Her voice was soft, wobbly and uneven, as if a frightened child asking her mother to look under her bed for scary night-time monsters, and it was enough to snap him out of his trance.

That's when it clicked; he had just kissed his hostage, and what was worse...he liked it. Kakuzu just stood there, as his face transformed from the lusty haze look it was graced with to a disgusted, shocked, horrified face that matched hers in sync.

"K-Kakuzu-san...wh-why did you do that?"

A tired sigh broke free from Kakuzu as he walked to the door and opened it, "Hinata...get out of here."

"But, I don't understand...Why did you kiss me? Why did you do it? Why??" Her soft features became saddened, and she reached out to grab his arm, but he flinched away. "Kakuzu?"

"For fuck's sake, Hinata! What do you expect? I'm a man...You are lucky you haven't been touched otherwise in this place, but I realize you are useless for that sort of shit. So you may as well just get the hell out of here alright? Go...before I do something you won't like." This was a lie and he knew it and so did she, but it didn't keep her from being any less injured on the inside.

He didn't have time to do anything else before she walked out of the door, a lone tear streaming down her face.

--

"Oh maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I am sooooooooooooooo fuckin' hungry! Why don't we ever have any food in this hell hole!?"

"Well, did you ever think maybe you could go out and get some supplies every once and a while, yeah?" Came the smirked reply of one blonde-haired explosives artist. He stood in the door watching the scene as Hidan angrily threw out junk in the refrigerator. Always complaining and never happy, that Hidan.

"Look here, girly, I don't any of your fucking advice. Now be a good woman and fix me a sandwich, bitch."

Deidara glared at the platinum-haired Jashin worshipper, who in turn smiled menacingly and glared back.

Blue, violet, blue, violet, blue, violet.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?!"

"I said, princess, why don't you be a good woman and fix me a sandwich?"

Needless to say, someone was going to need a renovater for the kitchen.

Ashes and blood coated the entire area from the charred countertops to the burnt walls, and back again. The tension in the base was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, and not only between Deidara and Hidan but also between other members of the organization. Kisame and Itachi had recently returned from a mission which ended up nearly catastrophic, a bloody and mangled Kisame dragging an unconcious and sharingan depleted Itachi in his wake, both which Hinata had to heal before any introductions were made. Hinata found she really liked Kisame, he was incredibly goofy and almost good-natured, and to her he was just like an older brother. Itachi was a different case altogether; he woke after three days of comatose sleep, to which Hinata stayed by his side nearly the whole time-checking his temperature and all of those medic things-and when he woke...well he tried to strangle her.

He still didn't trust her, even after all of Kisame's catering to the situation.

Even though, that still didn't bother her as much as some things. Kakuzu had been ignoring her very existance since the night of...the incident, and in return she had been ignoring him back. Not like it really made things any easier, actually it made things alot harder, because every day the two spent ignoring one another's presence, the more painful it became. Especially for Hinata, or at least that's what she thought. She sighed and snuggled her new fluffy comforter closer to her chest. Her mind ran circles around itself, like it had every night, trying to figure out that infuriating man.

He liked her.

He didn't like her.

He talked to her.

He ignored her.

Hinata felt like screaming into the pillow, and if the rooms were sound proofed she probably would have. She made a growling noise of frustration and hung her head off of her bed, upside down the tips of her dark hair brushing the oddly cracked stone floor. What made him say the things he said to her that night? What made her push him away?? Surely it wasn't out of fear or revulsion, so what? It was incredibly pleasurable, or what she could remember, and she found herself wishing that it had lasted longer.

_Well, Hinata, it would have had you not pushed him away and freaked out like the little girl you used to be._

Hinata groaned at her own inner self-not quite like Sakura's but you get the picture-and started tracing the cracks in the ground with her eyes. Her wandering immediately stopped when she noticed a strange deep violet flower growing through the crack. She stood up, excitement in her eyes, and walked over to it, kneeling down and carefully stroking one of it's purple petals with her fingertip, and the strangest thing happened. The flower quivered, as if it was incredibly pleased by her touch. She smiled a bent down further, to examine it. She stroked the petal again, and another quiver. Hinata giggled, quite intrigued by this strange little flower.

She didn't even noticed the vine wrapped around her leg, and she certainly didn't notice the vine bursting with thick black thorns, but she did notice when the thorns peirced her leg in several places.

Only problem was; she noticed too late.

As Hinata lost conciousness, the last thing she thought was that she never really liked flowers anyway.

--

Bright light.

_Am I dead?_

Damn that light was bright, and what the hell was that hanging off of her leg?

"Tobi, get off her, yeah! You're going to hurt her even more than she already is, yeah."

_Deidara... Was he dead too? _Then the light shut off.

"But Deidara-sempai, Tobi was worried about Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan is a good girl!"

_Tobi...Tobi's here too? Wow the afterlife is certainly weird._

"Hey! Here's a good idea, why don't you two both get the hell out of here so she can wake up in peace."

_So...familiar..._

She heard the muffled sound of shuffling feet and a grumpy muttering, getting further away, and then the click of a door closing. Something warm was resting on her shoulder, and she turned her head sleepily and nuzzled the warm object with her cheek.

"Mmm....soft....."

And then a chuckle.

"Hinata-chan?" Something was shaking, and she scrunched her nose up and snuggled deeper into a soft blanket. She inhaled deeply, it smelled so nice, like leather and spices. With a hint of something woodsy, and masculine underlying the tones of leather and spice. Something....nothing...like...her scent.

Hinata shot straight up, her eyes wide and unseeing. Her vision was incredibly blurry, and there was a horrible sharp stabbing pain in her head, and she let out a yelp of pain. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder and slowly laid her back down.

"Easy there. I don't think moving like that is going to help you in anyway. Just relax okay?" The voice was soft, and still rough and the person smelled just like the blanket she was tangled in. She could vaguely remember smelling that scent somewhere before, and she made a mental note to ask whoever this was, what it was. She liked it alot.

"W-where...am I? W-what..happened?" She sighed, her voice raspy and sore like she hadn't used it in days. She couldn't have been out for that long right? Right?

"Well...it seems you have been formally introduced to Zetsu. He lured you in with one of his flowers and poisoned you. You've been out for quite some time...I didn't know if you were going to pull through, Hinata."

Hinata lifted her eyes back open and tried to get a good look at who was sitting next to her, but it was so dark and her eyes were still incredibly blurry. So she did what anyone who couldn't see well would do, she reached out and placed her hand on his face. She stroked his cheek gingerly with her fingers and smiled slightly when she heard a sharp intake of breath exude from the man. She felt something odd near his mouth, like a suture..or a stitch. Hinata laughed on the inside, now she must be imagining things, because the only one here that she knew who had stitches was...

"Kakuzu," She breathed, almost breathlessly, and she felt something cover her hand and pull it away from his face. Slowly her vision adjusted to the darkness and she could see his messy, dark hair sweep back as he turned his head away from her.

"Please don't do that, Hinata."

Hinata seemed perplexed, her tired eyes scrunched in confusion, "Don't do what?" She asked demurely. Was he still cross with her? He must not be if he saved her. A little light of hope lit up inside of her.

"Don't...touch me..like that. Okay? Just don't." His voice was sad, almost melancholy. She wanted to hold him.

"But...Kakuzu-san, you helped me! Surely there is something that, I can do or..."

Kakuzu stood up and Hinata wanted desperately to reach out and grab for something, an arm, a hand, something. But she didn't do that, she did however just sit therem uselessly, as he walked to the door. Before he walked out the room, he stopped and never turning his head he said, "Get some rest okay? I don't want my hard work to be for nothing. A medc who needs healing...Hmph. You stay here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch. Goodnight Hinata-san."

With that he was gone, leaving a confused and defeated Hinata in his wake. She whispered.

"Goodnight..Kakuzu-kun."

A/N- *waits for the screams and covers her ears* I know..it's been a long time coming. And yes I know..no lemon BUT I decided that a lemon this early only brings disaster. So We will wait! Yay! Read and Review. Flame me if you please! Arigato!

-Ny-


	5. Chapter Five, Tight Situations

A/N - Whoa man, lots of reviews today! *jumps for joy* Oooh I love you guys! Have I told you guys that lately? I have? Well I'll say it again! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are all the lifeblood of my writing, seriously. Your reviews and all of your support is what drives me to finish this thing. I have gotten over my bump in the road on this story and I think the rest will come pretty smoothly. Hopefully we can expect at least one chapter per day on both of my current fics. So keep on reading and here's Chapter five...Umm..there are some pretty hawt scenes in this one, so yeah...but...no sexy time quite yet. I'll have to tell you, I had problems writing this because I was laughing so hard. So here we go! AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE EVERY NOW AND THEN FOR UPDATES ON WHEN I WILL UPDATE STORIES! And other fun stuff.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer - If I owned Naruto, Kisame would be banging Sakura's brains out and Sasuke would be pulverized to a zillion bits and spread all over the village. So no. I don't own Naruto. That job belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. *does Ino-style mind transfer technique and takes over his body* Hey a girl can dream can't she?

--

The next few days passed rather uneventfully, not alot to do around the base seeing as most of the members didn't have any missions at the moment. Hinata was washing up the dishes from this morning's meal, with Tobi's help because he said he wanted to help her dry while she washed. Hinata sighed and rubbed her face with the soapy dish water, she was incredibly tired still from the poisoning. Oh and she got to meet Zetsu, who was actually very polite-well one side of him was anyway-and he explained that the flower had somehow accidentally grew into her room from his room-normal humans hardly ever went near any of his plants mostly because they were toxic to anyone but him. She expressed interests in learning about more medical herbs, to which he happily offered to assist her in. Hinata smiled despite her fatigue, and handed the last glass to Tobi. As he was drying it, he seemed troubled so Hinata asked if anything was bothering him.

"Tobi-chan, is something wrong? You seem troubled." She asked while rinsing out the sink, she sat the sponge behind the faucet and wiped her wet hands on Tobi's drying towel. Tobi looked down at the floor and sighed, "Something is wrong with Deidara-sempai, he's not being a very good boy lately, Hina-chan. He's been angry and upset but he won't tell Tobi why! Tobi is sad for Deidara-sempai." Tobi walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, grabbing a bottle of juice and handing it to Hinata. She took the juice and sat down at the table, pulling a chair for Tobi to join her, but he just waved his arms around animatedly.

"Tobi can't Hina-chan, Tobi has a mission with Zetsu-san! Yay! Tobi is a good boy. But...can Hinata-chan do Tobi a favor?"

Hinata smiled warmly, she really felt comfortable around Tobi. "Of course Tobi, what is it?" Tobi seemed incredibly pleased by this, and ran up and grabbed Hinata, lifting her up in a bone crushing hug. He reminded her alot of Naruto when he did that.

"Can Hinata-chan talk to Deidara-sempai for Tobi? Please Hinata-chan?"

"Of course, I will, Tobi." Hinata smiled as he hugged her again, softer this time. He rubbed his face in her hair and whispered softly, "Thank you, Hinata." His voice was much different than his normal, more high-pitched, excited voice; this one was deeper, softer and more mature. Before she could say anything in return he was gone, leaving Hinata confused and puzzled as to what just happened. Hinata sighed and popped open the top on her juice bottle, leaning back in her seat and propping her feet up on the nearby chair opposite of her. It was awfully quiet today, which was very abnormal especially when most of the members weren't out. Hinata took a sip of the tasty juice and stood up, deciding that it was a good time to train. She walked out of the kitchen and slowly descended down the halls of the base, making her way to the training area. She passed by Kisame's room first, and heard him cleaning Samehada then wrapping the binding around it, all the while singing a little tune under his breath. She smiled and made a mental note to ask him to sing more often because she found his voice to be calming. She then passed by Itachi's room, the rustling of paper and the tapping of a writing utensil making it known he was reading. After that was Deidara's room which held no noises, making her think he was either somewhere else, or sleeping. Hidan's room was next, the loud snoring alerting her of his still slumber-he woke up pretty late, mostly because he did all of his rituals and such at night.

Finally she came past Kakuzu's room, stopping for a moment to listen and upon hearing nothing coming from it, whispered quietly, "Byakugan" She detected no trace of any kind of chakra presence which meant he wasn't in the room. She deactivated her byakugan and quietly slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

His room was clean and tidy, just as it had always been. She walked over to his desk and looked through the many piles of scrolls listing different bounties, and the like on them. Just as she was turning to leave, a dark red bound book caught her eye and she picked it up, running her fingertips along the spine. She felt a pang of guilt as she went to open it and stopped for a moment, but her curiosity got the better of her and she opened it anyway.

The first page had a name written on it, a dried flower set inside the edge of the book as a marker. _Gakari Kimura. _

Hinata wondered who this book could possibly belong to, because it didn't seem like it belonged to Kakuzu. Hinata bit her lip and flipped the page over. An incredibly old photo of a crimson haired woman and a dark haired man, in a lover's hold, was taped to the the page. Underneath it was a paragraph that read:

_I am so incredibly happy to have Yuuki with me, he loves me for who I am despite my little 'problem'. One day I hope to marry him, but we will see. Mother doesn't like him very much, but I don't care. If she can't accept us together, then I will run away to be with him. Nothing will take my Yuuki away from me, as long as I can help it. I love him so much._

Hinata felt her heart warm upon reading this, this Kimura woman must have really loved this Yuuki, if she would go against her family to be with. It reminded her of Kyoto, and she felt a bitter taste come up in her mouth at the thought of him. Before she was upset that he was gone, but the more she thought about it, the more happier she became that he was out of her life for good. She smiled warmly and flipped to the next page, where there was another photo. Yuuki was beaming proudly and standing next to an incredibly doating Kimura, her red hair done up in a traditional japanese knot, white flowers intricately placed in her hair. She wore a white flowing kimono, and he was wearing a formal black and grey kimono, It was their wedding photo.

_Today was more beautiful than I could have ever hoped it would be. My father and mother finally came around and they gave me away. I am the happiest woman in the world. Now Yuuki and I can start our new life together._

Hinata flipped through the next few pages, glancing at each photo before flipping to the next page. There were pictures of the happy couple, during different trips and around the house. Hinata's smile grew with each picture. She stopped at one that showed Kimura standing in what seemed to be a doctor's office, Yuuki's hand placed loving on her stomach.

_I can't believe it! I am going to be a mommy! I always thought that nothing could ever make life any better then it was, but now I am pregnant and we are so excited. I just pray the baby takes more after his father than me. _

Hinata wondered what it was she could have meant by that 'I just pray the baby takes more after his father than me.' Hinata remembered that Kimura had written about having some sort of 'little problem' so she deducted that was what she meant. She didn't want her baby to have the same problem that she did. She flipped through the rest of the pages, different photos with different stages of Kimura's pregnancy all taped to the pages, with how far along she was written underneath each picture. Finally after the 41 week stage-seemed she was a little late-there was a photo of an exhausted Kimura, cradling a newborn child to her breast. The baby seemed darker complected than he should have been with a near black tuft of hair ontop of his head. Underneath the photo it read:

_Almost forty hours of labor, but he's finally here. Yuuki and I have decided to name him Kakuzu. He has the strangest eyes though...some sort of birth defect I suppose. The doctor assured us that it was nothing and that his eyesight was that of a normal newborn. Still, he's the most beautiful child I have ever seen. My little Kakuzu-kun._

Hinata's mouth dropped open in surprise, this book had belonged to Kakuzu's mother. Hinata wondered what happened to her, and if she was still around. Just as she was about to turn the page, she heard heavy footsteps trudge towards her.

'Shit, shit, shit!' Hinata shut the book and searched frantically for a place to hide. The bed! She could hide under the bed! She masked her chakra and crawled under Kakuzu's bed. Just in time too, because as soon as she pulled her leg under, the door swung open. Kakuzu came trudging in, his breathing heavy and tired, tossing aside his cloak as he walked in. He plopped down on his bed and pulled his sandals off, and Hinata heard the sound of fabric rustling as he took off his shirt. The weight of the bed lifted as he stood up and stretched, his tight muscles rippling under his stitched skin. Hinata found herself staring, as a bead of sweat drizzled down in between his pecs. She watched more intensely as he reached to grab a towel, his large arms tight and toned. Hinata felt a flush travel down in between her thighs which made her blush a deep crimson. Something warm drizzled down her lips, and she touched it to find out it was blood. Damn! A nosebleed, he would smell that for sure. Hinata, found a dirty shirt under his bed and buried her nose it in, hoping to smother the scent and stop the flow. Why the hell was she getting so turned on by a man taking his shirt off?

Why the hell was she getting so turned on by a man taking his pants off?

Hinata did a double take, and there he was, pulling his pants over his waist, revealing finely toned chisels in his hips. Oh Kami this was bad. Why was he getting undressed???

He was probably going to take a shower, Hinata reasoned with her self, all she had to do was shut her eyes. And shut them she did, for about half a second, before opening them again. Kakuzu stopped undressing-thank god-and was now walking over to something. Hinata watched as he picked up a piece of fabric from the floor and began examining it. Hinata squinted trying to see what he was holding in his hands. It looked alot like...

Panties?

What the hell was Kakuzu doing with a pair of panties? Hinata giggled silently at the image her mind conjured up of Kakuzu wearing a pair of lacy undies, doing a very provocative strip tease while a crowd of men cheered. Lord, Kiba had polluted her mind big time. They were very pretty though, wherever they had come from, they were purple, with lace lining and a little purple jeweled flower on the front. How weird, she had a pair just like that.

...

...

...

_Oh. My. Kami!!!!!_

Hinata began to panic. Those were her panties! She must have left them in here when she was resting up from being poisoned. Oh God! Stupid, stupid, stupid Hinata! She heard a chuckle from Kakuzu, and felt her heart jump up in her throat at the sound of his laugh. It was soooooo nice. She was entranced in his laugh when he did something she never expected him to do.

He put them up to his face and sniffed them.

If Hinata wasn't sure she was still breathing, she would have died from sheer embarrassment, right there under his bed.

Hyuuga Hinata, dead from the embarrassment of watching another man smell her underwear.

She heard a rough groan radiate from him, and noticed _something_ begin to grow in his groin area. This in turn caused the ache in between her legs to grow, making her rub her thighs together quietly to relieve some of the pressure.

"Oh...shit..." He apparently noticed it too, and began to pull off his boxers. No! What was he doing!? He needed to stop right now before something horrible happened.

He did not in fact stop, like Hinata was screaming in her head at him to, and he pulled his boxers completely off.

Hinata's mouth dropped open once again, as his incredibly...large length sprang free. She let out a quiet moan, and before she knew it he began to stroke his hardened cock, roughly.

This was going to be one long night.

--

When he noticed the panties, he was awfully confused, wondering how the hell a woman's underwear got into his bedroom. That was until he remembered Hinata sleeping in here for awhile. He picked them up gently and rubbed the silky fabric between his fingers, wondering what the skin under them would feel like. And when he placed them to his nose, he had no idea the scent would be quite so intoxicating that he wouldn't even care that they were probably incredibly old.

He felt his cock begin to harden and sighed to himself, 'Hinata...what are you doing to me?'

When he touched it, all he could think of was her tight, hot, wet, warmth sliding over him instead of his hand. All he could think of were her nails clawing into his back, her hair splayed over his pillows, her moans and her scent filling the room, her voice crying out his name, her delicious mouth covering his, her teeth biting into his shoulder, and her screams as he took her to the edge of oblivion.

God, if only he could have her for just one night. One night was all he wanted, if he couldn't have her forever, all he needed was one night and he could mark her in a way no man ever would. He would make her feel things she had thought were impossible to feel. He could make it so that no man she was ever with again, would ever make her feel the way he did.

He pumped faster, visualizing her beautiful breasts bouncing with each thrust he made into her.

--

Hinata had to squeeze her legs together very tightly in order to keep from placing her hand in her pants and stroking the neglected little button that was screaming for attention. It was all she could do to keep from leaping out from under that bed and straddling him right then and there. But timid, little Hinata would never do a thing like that.

_Like hell I wouldn't...I just can't that's all._

Anyhow, as she watched him stroke his incredibly long cock, she felt the wetness in between her legs soak through her underwear and the nosebleed pour heavier.

She was so turned on right now that she felt like she might explode on the inside, if she didn't get some gratification soon.

_Just hold out a little longer, Hinata, pretty soon we will be able to get of here. _

--

God, it felt so damn good, but it would definitely feel better if it were her. He began pumping hard, desperate to get to that release he had needed for quite some time. Thousands of images from his dreams began to flood his mind. He needed her so badly, it hurt. It was killing him on the inside, just like when she pushed him away that night he felt like his heart might shatter. He bit his lip and put one hand on the wall for support, his knees beginning to buckle.

Harder. Faster. Harder. Faster. Harder.

With a rough moan, and a dig into the wall, he sprayed his release all over the stone wall. Kakuzu took a deep, ragged breath and collapsed on the wall, not caring in the least bit that he was covered in his own cum. He was about to take a shower anyway, so it didn't matter.

What did matter, was the way his chest constricted when he thought about the one woman able to break his icy-exterior with one beautiful smile. He regained his strength and stumbled to the bathroom.

He didn't even notice the door shut loudly behind him.

A/N - *fans self* Well...that was certainly..nice. Anyhow. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? I don't even know, but yes thank you all for the reviews and support and keep tuned. And don't worry guys, we will get to the big lemon soon enough, I promise. Until tommorrow! 3

-Ny-


End file.
